Small Smiles Dental Centers
]] Small Smiles Dental Centers (called Church Street Health Management and previously called FORBA) is a company that manages dental offices in the United States for poor people. Small Smiles has 70 centers in 22 states and Washington, DC. It has its headquarters in Nashville, Tennessee."Contact Us." Church Street Health Management. Retrieved on January 3, 2012. "Church Street Health Management 618 Church Street Suite 520 Nashville, TN 37219" The clinics are called many names, including Children's Dental Clinic, Indian Springs Dental Clinic, Oklahoma Smiles, Small Smiles Dentistry, Texas Smiles, and Wild Smiles."bottom-logos.jpg." Small Smiles. Retrieved on January 26, 2012. History The clinic comes from a dental clinic in Pueblo, Colorado that was started in 1928."Small Smiles History." (Archive) Small Smiles Dental Centers. Retrieved on October 2, 2012. The DeRose family and Dr. William Mueller owned the company.Vogrin, Cary Leider. "Dynasty plants roots in 8 states." The Colorado Springs Gazette. May 9, 2004. Retrieved on October 1, 2012. Available at HighBeam Research here. In 2003 Michael DeRose, one of the DeRoses, bought a very expensive house in Pueblo for $3.4 million. When they owned the clinics, they put children in "papoose boards" to stop them from moving so they could quickly do dental work. The State of Colorado made a law to limit how much they could use the papoose boards.Vogrin, Cary Leider. "Small Smiles involved in child restraint law change." Colorado Springs Gazette. Published October 28, 2004. Published online on January 20, 2010. Retrieved on October 1, 2012. The offices also did lots of dental work on the children and put a lot of crowns on the children's teeth, so the Colorado government said that the clinics could only place a specified number crowns for each day.Vogrin, Cary Leider. "Dentists move to clear reputations, Three file complaint to remove names from disciplinary database." The Colorado Springs Gazette. May 20, 2004. Retrieved on October 3, 2012. Available at HighBeam Research. In 2006 the DeRose family sold the company to new owners.Watson, Stuart. "Medicaid dentists pay taxpayers back $24 million." WCNC. January 20, 2010. Retrieved on October 1, 2012. In 2007 a news reporter named Roberta Baskin filmed the inside of a Small Smiles clinic. The film showed children screaming as the dentists did work on them, as the children were held in papoose boards. The main dentist said that, in one time, they often did six or more baby root canals on a child. He also said the clinic had goals to do a certain amount of dental work so the clinic could make money. The news report went on television and people began filing lawsuits against Small Smiles.Baskin, Roberta. "Revealing How Dentists Profit By Abusing Children." Nieman Reports. Harvard University. Retrieved on January 3, 2011. A woman from Kentucky named Debbie Hagan started a blog that was against Small Smiles and what it did. Journalists and people from the New York State government talked to Hagan to learn about what was happening."Dental company exploited poor children for profit, government says." Colorado Springs Gazette. January 21, 2010. Retrieved on January 26, 2012. On November 14, 2008, Small Smiles sued Hagan, saying that she published their documents without their permission. On April 16, 2009 the company stopped the lawsuit. The US government filed a lawsuit against Small Smiles for cheating it of money that was to be spent on dental work for poor children. Small Smiles agreed to pay $24 million to the US government so the lawsuit would be ended. In February 2012 Small Smiles asked for Chapter 11 Bankruptcy Protection.McCarty, Dawn. "Church Street Health Management Files for Bankruptcy With Plan for Sale." Bloomberg. February 21, 2012. Retrieved on February 21, 2012. Related pages * All Smiles Dental Centers * ReachOut Healthcare America Sources Other websites * Small Smiles Dental Centers website * Church Street Health Management website * Small Smiles Careers * U.S. Department of Health and Human Services ** "CORPORATE INTEGRITY AGREEMENT BETWEEN THE OFFICE OF INSPECTOR GENERAL OF THE DEPARTMENT OF HEALTH AND HUMAN SERVICES AND FORBA HOLDINGS, LLC." (Archive) ** March 13, 2012 amendment (Archive) ** May 15, 2012 amendment (Archive) * WJLA-TV "ABC 7 TEAM Investigation: Small Smiles Dentistry." ** "I-Team: Small Smiles." Monday November 5, 2007. ** "I-Team: Investigation Changes Dental Care Procedures in Maryland." *Letter from United States Senator Chuck Grassley (Archive) * Colorado State Board of Dental Examiners **"Before the State Board of Dental Examiners State of Colorado Case No. 2004-000131 Cease and Desist Order To: Edward DeRose, D.D.S.." (Archive) **"Before the State Board of Dental Examiners State of Colorado Case No. 2004-000132 Cease and Desist Order To: Michael DeRose, D.D.S.." (Archive) **"Before the State Board of Dental Examiners State of Colorado Case Nos. 2005-001705, 2006-00302 Stipulation and Final Agency Order." (Archive) * Dentist the Menace - Debbie Hagan's blog Category:Companies of the United States Category:Dentistry